The purpose of this double-blind, randomized study is: a) to compare the clinical course of patients receiving hydroxyurea to a control group receiving placebo and; b) to quantitate the effect of hydroxyurea on fetal hemoglobin production in the red blood cells of patients with sickle cell anemia.